Kancolle Fanfic: The Outsider
by ashadowreader
Summary: 5 tahun yang lalu. dunia diguncang oleh kedatangan Abyssal Fleet. Amerika akhirnya menjatdi satu-satunya yang melawan namun akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan. sehingga dunia berada dalam posisi stanby. 10 tahun berlalu semenjak kedatangan abyssal Fleet. Richard Howard, Vice Admiral dari Pearl Harbor dipindah tugaskan di Yokosuka Naval Base. apakah yang akan terjadi padanya disana?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Guys. sorry telat buat menuliskan pembukanya karena saya juga orang baru di .**

**by the way cuman mau ngasi tau. semua bukan copyright saya kecuali richard howard dan semua char OC.**

* * *

**THE OUTSIDER **

**Ch 1: Welcome to Yokosuka**

"Ho….jadi itu Yokosuka Naval Base"

kulihat sebuah pangkalan laut yang begitu besar. Pangkalan tersebut bisa kulihat dari PT boat yang mengantarku. Namaku adalah Richard Howard. Seorang Admiral dari Pearl Harbour. Alasan kenapa aku ada diatas PT Boat yang menuju kepangkalan Yokosuka karena suatu hal 3 hari yang lalu.

5 tahun yang lalu, sekelompok armada laut misterius yang sekarang kami kenal sebagai Abyssal Fleet menyerang hampir seluruh Negara di dunia. Amerika termasuk salah satunya dan juga satu satunya Negara yang masih bisa melawan balik saat itu.. Sempat tertulis di dalam battle log waktu itu ada sebuah battleship dari salah satu iowa-class USS Missouri pergi melawan salah satu dari mereka di Midway. Kapal tersebut dulunnya menjadi Museum namun para crew veteran dan crew dari USS jhon paul jones memfungsikan kembali kapal tersebut. Sangat tidak tidak diduga kapal yang sudah lebih 1 abad tersebut masih bisa menembak Shellnya dan berhasil menghancurkan salah satu WO-class, regular aircraft carrier dari pihak musuh. Sayang saat itu juga Missouri mendapat serangan 4 torpedo dari RE-class Heavy cruiser. Missouri pun tenggelam bersama semua crewnya. Sejak saat itu, serangan abyssal fleet mulai bertambah ganas. Seperti mulai memghancurkan beberapa port utama di Los Angeles, Miami, Florida dan New York. Semua kapal kami dihancurkan. Akhirnya Pentagon meminta Presiden untuk menyatakan bahwa US berada dalam posisi Stanby. Dan saat itu juga, Komunikasi antara pearl dan pentagon pun terputus.

Kini sudah 10 tahun semenjak kedatangan abyssal fleet dan 5 tahun semenjak US menyatakan dirinya dalam posisi stanby. Namun tiba-tiba, pada tanggal 1 Agustus, Jepang menyatakan diri akan kembali membuka serangan kepada abyssal fleet. Kali ini jepang meminta US untuk membantu mereka. Jepang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menemukan sebuah senjata rahasia yang ampuh dalam melawan abyssal. Namun karena pearl terputus dengan dataran US, hanya kami di Pearl lah yang tahu tentang senjata rahasia ini. Dan itupun hanya sebagian petinggi saja yang tau. Tapi mulai saat itulah harapan untuk membebaskan diri dari gengaman Abyssal Fleet kembali bangkit. Sebagai tanda kerja sama, jepang meminta beberapa orang terbaik dari Pearl. Itu termasuk aku.

"jadi kapan keberangkatanmu ke Yokosuka?"

Tonio menggigit burgernya.

" Dalam dokumen pemindahanku tertulis selasa pukul 8 malam. Katanya butuh 3 hari untuk sampai disana."

Aku menyedot colaku.

"Khu…enaknya dirimu dipindah ke Jepang! Kudengar gadis gadis disana cantik semua lo. Terutama gadis remajanya. Ah…andai aku punya skill alex mercer, sudah ku ambil tubuhmu!"

" hey! Jangan bilang begitu. Meski aku tau alex tidak nyata, aku ini orangnya sedikit paranoid tahu."

Ku senggol dia. Dia dan akupun tertawa. Sesaat kemudian kami terdiam. Tonio pun berdiri.

"Well...tugasmu kesana bukan hanya sekedar berburu perempuan. Tapi berburu para abyssal ship brengsek itu kan?"

" yah begitulah."

" baiklah! Doa kami dari Squadron Flying Motors akan menemanimu."

Tonio melihat jam tangannya.

"gawat! hari ini Magical Pilot Ryoko tayang! Hari ini episode dimana Zero-kun berubah menjadi Dark Zero dan mulai mencuci otak semua pesawat di magical base! Maaf Howard! Hari ini episode terpenting buatku. Jadi aku harus pergi!"

" Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Mendengar kata-kataku, Tonio langsung berlari namun berhenti dan melihat kearahku.

" Semper FI! Habisi mereka dan buat US bangga!".

Aku memberinya hormat lalu dia kembali berlari.

" Dia dan ke-otakuannya".

Tonio. Tonio Sanchez. Dia adalah sahabatku dan juga salah satu pilot di squadron Flying motors. Saat amerika masih dalam status perang melawan abyssal, dialah yang paling banyak membunuh Abyssal Plane sehingga dia dijuluki The cute Terror. Selain itu dia juga otaku. Pesawat favoritnya P-51 D mustang yang selalu dikendarainya saat pagi hari memiliki warna pink dengan Stripe Hitam berbintang disisi samping. Nose artnya bergambar Ryoko Nojima tokoh utama di Magical Pilot Ryoko bersama dengan familiarnya zero-kun. Bahkan ke-otakuannya terbawa saat latihan dan juga dimedan perang. Pernah suatu hari Tonio dipilih sebagai lawan bagi para anggota baru. Anggota baru tersebut katanya terbaik dari markas di US. Latihan berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak tonio. Saat melihat rekaman dari kokpit tonio, mereka kaget karena mendengar suara musik J-pop beat di kokpit Tonio. Saat ditanya oleh kapten tentang music itu, Tonio menjelaskan dengan santai bahwa musik itu adalah opening dari anime Magical Pilot Ryoko. Atas kejadian tersebut, Tonio mendapat skorsing terbang dari atasannya selama 2 Bulan. Tapi dia masih diijinkan untuk mengotak atik pesawat mustangnya.

"Pasti Tonio. Akan kubuat mereka sadar dimana mereka seharusnya berada"

aku menggengam kalung koin 1 sen. Koin 1 sen itu adalah pembayaran hutang 1 sen Tonio kepadaku. Hingga kini, koin itu menjadi jimat keberuntunganku.

"admiral! kita hampir tiba!"

aku segera berdiri diujung kapal. PT boat kami akhirnya tiba di Yokosuka. Aku pun mulai naik ke sisi pelabuhan.

" eh? Kalian tidak ikut. Aku pikir kalian akan mengantarku sampai kedalam."

" ahahaha...tidak admiral. Kapten kapal kami hanya meminta untuk mengantar sampai ujung pelabuhan saja.".

PT boat itu kemudian meninggalkanku dan kembali menuju cargo Ship.

* * *

Aku kemudian merogoh saku kananku kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Isinya adalah sebuah kertas berisi denah tempatku bekerja. Sebelum ke yokosuka, aku sempat dibriefing oleh Admiral petinggi dari Jepang. Beliau menunjukkan lokasi tempat kerjaku melalui gambar yang dibuatnya diatas kertas kemudian diberikan padaku. Jujur saja. Gambarnya lebih jelek daripada gambarku waktu masih TK.

"ah... kalau begini...aku harus bagaimana?!"

aku berteriak kemudian suara perutku pun ikut berteriak.

" Ah...aku hanya makan sedikit waktu di cargo ship. Sekarang aku jadi lapar."

kulepaskan pandanganku mencari restoran,tenda kaki lima atau kantin. Kemudian mataku mulai terhenti ke suatu gedung. Gedung itu memiliki tekstur khas jepang dengan plat bertuliskan kanji.

" Ah... aku memang tidak tau kanji. Tapi aku tau itu restoran atau tempat makan!"

kumasukkan kertas itu kekantungku kemudian berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Sekitar 6 Meter dari garis finish, seorang gadis berjalan sambil berlompat-lompat tepat menghalangi. Aku yang sudah mengebut, berusaha mengurangi kecepatan sebisa mungkin namun tidak mampu.

"BRAK!"

"Kyah!".

"UAGH!".

entah rasanya seperti menabrak tembok dari pada menabrak seorang gadis. Aku jatuh terhempas dengan sangat keras kebelakang.

"aw aw aw...sakit sekali. Benar benar luar biasa sakit!"

aku berdiri sambil memegang bokong ku yang kesakitan. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan bokongku, aku menghampiri sang gadis yang hanya jatuh duduk tersimpuh.

" Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

aku menjulurkan tanganku kearah gadis itu.

"auh...rambutku...bisa rusak kalau begini!"

gadis itu memperbaiki rambutnya kemudian menggengam tanganku.

"maaf ya...aku tidak sengaja."

Aku memohon maaf padanya.

" Tidak apa apa. Lagi pula aku yang salah karena tidak hati-hati"

gadis itu membalas dengan senyum seakan dia yang bersalah. Gadis ini tingginya sedikit pendek dari ku yang sekitar 180. Dia mungkin sekitar 165 cm. Rambutnya agak hitam kemerahan dan ada pin rambut berwarna merah muda . Tubuhnya langsing(gulp). Dia memakai seragam yang mirip dengan sailor uniform hanya saja dasinya bukan dasi panjang tapi seperti pita yang diikat gaya kupu kupu. Kerahnya berwarna hijau dengan garis putih begitupun dengan roknya. Dia juga memakai stoking gelap dan hanya menutupi sampai setengah pahanya. Matanya sendiri berwarna pink agak ungu. Cocok sekali dengan pin rambutnya. Sepatunya sendiri berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan strip merah dibawahnya. Seperti cat pada kapal perang dunia II. Dia kaget melihat wajahku.

" Ah...i...i...m sor-r-r-ry. Ma-ma-mai...name i-i-is..."

" ah...tenang. aku bisa bahasa jepang kok."

Aku segera menjawabnya.

" Ah...ahahhaha. maaf aku tau kau bukan orang sini. Jadi aku menjawabnya dengan bahasa inggris."

Gadis itu menjawab dengan santai.

"namaku kisaragi. mutsuki-class destroyer Kisaragi."

eh? Destroyer?, mutsuki class? Maksudnya apa ini?. Saat aku akan menanyakan hal tersebut, perutku berteriak lagi.

" sepertinya, perut anda sudah berontak ya"

gadis itu tersenyum simpul. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tertawa menahan malu.

" Yah... begitulah...ngomong-ngomong, gedung yang didepan itu warung makan ya?" aku bertanya.

"oh...itu kantin mamiya. Kantin kami biasa makan. Selain itu disekitar sini juga ada warung kecil miliki houshou-san". Perutku berbunyi lagi.

" Bagaimana jika kita kesana" dia mengajakkku ke kantin.

Aku yang sudah lapar tidak bisa menolak. Lagi pula tujuanku kan memang kesana.

* * *

"permisi."

Dia mengucapkan salam. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

" Ah... kisaragi-chan. Tumben terlambat 3 menit. Biasanya kau tidak pernah telat.

" Sapa seorang wanita berambut ponitail merah berpakaian putih dengan apron putih.

" Ah.. iya. Tadi ada insiden sedikit. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang ini". Dia menunjukku.

"oh...go-go-good aft-er noon.."

" tenang mamiya-san. Dia bisa bahasa jepang kok."

Dia menenangkan wanita tersebut.

"Oh...begitu ya..ehehehe maaf. Jadi siapa nama anda?"

" Ah... namaku Richard. Richard Howard. Aku berasal dari Pearl harbour."

" oh...begitu ya. Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Yokosuka Naval base."

Wanita itu kemudian memberikan es krim vanila dengan campuran raspberry dan toping cookies coklat diatasnya. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kisaragi yang duduk disampingku melihat dengan senyum. Begitupun dengan mamiya-san. Aku yang melihat senyuman mereka kearahku menjadi seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan.

"hufuh...nikmatnya es krim vanilla. Sudah lama aku tidak menikmati es krim semanis itu."

"es krim mamiya-san disini yang paling enak lo. "

kisaragi berjalan disampingku. Aku masih lupa apa yang ingin aku tanyakan saat di kantin barusan.

"ah...gawat! mutsuki-chan menunggu di tempat biasa. Aku harus pergi dulu richard-san. Bye bye!"

kisaragi kemudian meninggalkanku. Tempat...tempat... . terus ku pikirkan kata-kata itu.

" Oh iya aku lupa menanyakan lokasi tempatku bekerja! Ah... bodohnya aku."

Aku benar-benar lupa untuk menanyakan lokasi tempat kerjaku karena keasikan menikmati es krim mamiya dan juga terkesima oleh wajah-wajah yang baru aku temui. Aku melihat ada 2 orang wanita. Kira-kira tingginya sama dengan-ku. Mereka sama-sama memakai baju kimono putih. Tapi satunya memakai rok biru,stocking hitam dan rambutnya diikat ponytail samping. Yang disebelahnya memakai rok merah, stocking putih 3/4 dan rambutnya coklat gelap diurai. Mereka juga sama-sama memakai _muneate _ untuk olah raga _ kyudo _dan dan membawa busur panah serta anak panahnya. Disamping bahu mereka ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti papan yang berbentuk deck kapal carrier.

Mengesampingkan penampilan mereka, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Ah...permisi aku in-"

sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tubuhku langsung dijatuhkan dan kemudian ditodong dengan panah oleh gadis berponytail samping.

" Kau! Beraninya kau menampang wajahmu disini. Mungkin kau sudah bisa menyembunyikan wajah bringas dan senyum jahatmu. Tapi aku tak akan melupakan hal yang kau lakukan pada kami 1st carrier division!".

1st carrier division? Apa maksudnya? Siapa si 'kau' itu?.

" Kaga-san! Hentikan! Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang yang meledakkan deckku. Meskipun kelihatan sama, tapi bukan dia!"

gadis berambut panjang itu mencoba menenangkan gadis bernama Kaga yang menodongku dengan panahnya.

" Apa kau yakin Akagi-san?"

" Iya aku yakin. aku bisa merasakan aura kepemimpinan yang kuat dan juga ingin melindungi yang tinggi dari orang ini"

wanita yang disebut Akagi itu menepuk bahu Wanita yang bernama Kaga itu. Kaga pun berdiri kemudian memasukkan anak panahnya kedalam kantung panah di punggungnya. Aku kemudian ikut berdiri sambil membersihkan bajuku yang kotor setelah terjatuh sebanyak dua kali.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

" Akagi-san...kita masih belum tau siapa dia. Ada baiknya kita menjauh!"

saran Kaga sambil melihatku dengan muka datarnya.

" Tenang saja, sudah kubilangkan aku bisa merasakan jiwa ingin melindungi yang tinggi dari orang ini. Sudah jelas itu menandakan bahwa dia orang baik!"

Akagi menghadapkan mukanya kearah Kaga dan kemudian kembali menghadapku sambil mengibas Rambutnya.

" Namaku Akagi. Regular Aircraft Carrier Akagi. Sedangkan yang menjatuhkanmu tadi namanya Kaga. Regular Aircraft Carrier Kaga. Nama Anda?".

Lagi. Aircraft Carrier? Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Baju apa yang mereka kenakan? Dan entah kenapa aku pernah mendengar Akagi dan Kaga.

" Richard. Richard Howard. Aku datang dari Pearl Harbour."

Saat aku mengucapkan kata Pearl harbour, muka mereka menjadi pucat lesu.

" Ada apa Akagi-san?"

" Ehm.?tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi...kau orang Amerika ya?"

" yap begitulah." Kemudian aku mennunjukkan ID ku.

" oh ya Akagi-san. Apa kau tau lokasi ini?" aku kemudian menunjukkan gambar denah itu pada Akagi.

Dia membacanya dengan tenang dan serius. Kemudian dicentikkan-lah jarinya.

"oh!anda hanya perlu lurus,kemudian belok kiri. Cari gedung 2 tingkat. Nah itulah tempatnya."

" uoh...! baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Akagi-san" aku membungkukan badanku.

"kau nampaknya cukup tau tentang kebudayaan disini" Akagi tertawa kecil.

" Yah.. aku sempat bertugas di Sasebo anchorage Bay selama 1 setengah Tahun"

" Oh.. begitu ya. Baiklah. Selamat Datang di Yokosuka. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Kami ada urusan".

Akagi kemudian mengajak kaga yang diam berdiri didekat Akagi. Aku kemudian mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Akagi.

" Gedung...2 tingkat...nah ini dia." Aku menunjuk kesebuah gedung yang eksteriornya terlihat seperti setting Apartemen Ayah Ryoko Nojima karakter dari Magical Pilot Ryoko bekerja kemudian aku memasukinya. Admiral petinggi juga sempat menyampaikan jika sudah sampai carilah ruangan bertuliskan Admiral office. Jika tidak tau, coba tanya pada orang sekitar. Dia sempat menuliskan Kanji dari ruangan itu karena tau aku tidak bisa kanji.

" Admiral…..admiral…..hm?"

aku melihat papan nama suatu ruangan dan mencocokkan dengan tulisan yang diberikan oleh petinggi.

"aha! ini dia."

Aku kemudian mengetok pintu.

"siapa?"

" Saya yang dipanggil oleh petinggi Sakamoto. Richard Howard."

"oh...silakan Masuk!". Kemudian aku membuka pintu

* * *

Didalam ada seorang pria berkacamata dan mengenakan pakaian admiral. Jika dilihat dari penampilan dan Wajahnya, dia terlihat berumuran sama dengan ku .

" Ah...akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sempat Was-was takut dirimu diledakkan oleh abyssal ship."

Dia berdiri dari mejanya. Aku memberikan Hormat kemudian dibalas olehnya.

"Saya Admiral Masaoka. Yamato Masaoka."

"Saya Vice Admiral Richard Howard dari Pearl Harbour. Sempat menjadi kapten kapal di USS Jhon Paul Jones sebelum akhirnya dinaikan menjadi Vice Admiral."

Admiral Yamato kembali duduk.

" jadi..apa kau sudah tau alasan mu ditugaskan disini?"

" Saya hanya tau bahwa saya ditugaskan disini sebagai tanda kerjasama jepang dan US."

"hm... begitu ya. Baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan saja dulu."

Beliau mulai menjelaskan perihal panggilanku ke Yokosuka bahwa tugasku disini adalah menggantikan Admiral yamato yang akan dipindah tugaskan di Kure naval base karena seorang Admiral disana telah berhenti dari kemiliteran karena dia sudah menikah dan juga menjelaskan Alasan kenapa Jepang meminta kerjasama kepada US karena mereka kekurangan orang yang berkemampuan tinggi. Sebagian dari mereka sempat tewas akibat serangan skala besar abyssal Fleet dulu. Beliau juga memberitahu sedikit tentang senjata Rahasia yang dikembangkan jepang untuk melawan abyssal Fleet.

"Jadi..apa kau mengerti apa tugasmu disini?"

" Ya pak. Tugas saya adalah memimpin Para kanmusu dan mempertahankan markas yokosuka juga menghabisi para abyssal Fleet." Admiral yamato terdiam pun juga tersenyum.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kapan anda berangkat ke Kure?"

" Oh...saya berangkat besok bersama Ooyodo. Kanmusu sekretaris saya."

Admiral yamato mulai berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

" Baiklah Vice Admiral Richard Howard dari Pearl harbour, besok adalah hari keberangkatan. saya akan memanggil semua kanmusu untuk berkumpul di port. Saya tunggu kehadiran anda disana. Jadi mulai besok, tolong jaga Yokosuka dan buat US serta jepang bangga."

" dengan senang hati saya akan mengemban tugas ini"

aku menjabat tangan beliau dengan senyum penuh semangat.

"tapi...Admiral yamato. Saya masih belum tahu wujud dari kanmusu. Bisakah Anda memberi tahu saya?"

Admiral yamato berpikir sejenak kemudian menyentikkan jarinya.

" Tunggu sebentar."

Beliau kemudian mengangkat telepon lalu mendial seseorang.

" Oh Ooyodo. Apa kau sudah selesai dengan barang besok? Kalau sudah aku minta kau segera ke kantorku."

Beliau kemudian menutup teleponnya.

" Tolong tunggu sebentar. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari petinggi yang sudah melihat senjata Rahasia penghancur abyssal Fleet. Sudah 5 menit aku menunggu akhirnya ada suara ketokan pintu.

" Siapa?"

" Saya Ooyodo pak. Boleh saya masuk?"

" oh...baiklah masuk Ooyodo-kun".

Pintu pun terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis berpakaian baju berkerah dengan dasi merah dan jas sailor uniform dengan badge diatas bahu. Roknya sendiri berwarna biru dengan celah kecil disini kanan dan kiri. Dia memakai stocking ¾ dengan 2 warna, coklat gelap diatas dan putih dibawah. Sepatunya berbentuk seperti bagian depan kapal dan terlihat menyatu dengan kaos kakinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam diurai panjang dan dia juga memakai kacamata.

"nah Richard-san. Perkenalkan. Ini kanmusu sekretarisku. Dia akan menemaniku ke Kure besok."

Aku kaget melihat kanmusu adalah seorang gadis biasa dan bukannya gadis berpakaian militer lengkap.

" salam kenal. Saya Ooyodo class-light cruiser Oyodo. Saya bertugas sebagai supervisor dan administrasi armada serta ikut dalam berpartisi dalam operasi submarine sebagai Flagship mereka."

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berdiri sembari memberi yang benar-benar sangat manis.

" nah Richard-san bagaimana pendapatmu? Kau terkesan?"

" Y-y—ya pak."

Aku menjawabnya dengat gagap akibat aku mengajak tonio, dia pasti kegirangan malah mimisan.

" Jadi Admiral,ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

Ooyodo memalingkan muka menghadap Admiral yamato.

" Oh...tidak ada. Hanya ingin menunjukkan dirimu kepada calon Admiral baru di Yokosuka ini."Admiral yamato menunjukku.

" Oh...anda pasti Richard Howard san yang diperintahkan oleh Marshal Admiral Hatoru untuk menjadi orang yang bergabung dalam proyek gabungan Jepang-US melawan Abyssal Fleet? Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Yokosuka." Dia kembali tersenyum.

" Marshal Admiral Hatoru?"

" Marshal Admiral Hatoru Shinjo. Dialah yang mengutusmu kemari dan juga mengutusku bersama Ooyodo untuk pindah ke Kure" Admiral Yamato menjelaskan.

penjelasan kembali dilanjutkan. kemudian disambung oleh omongan masalah kelautan,perang, bahkan sampai ke kekasih dan cinta. aku yang merespon hanya bisa menampakkan wajah merah padamku. Admiral Yamato tertawa kencang sedangkan Oyodo tertawa kecil. Karena terlalu asik megobrol, kami tidak sadar bahwa matahari sudah mulai turun melewati garis horizon

" Wah tidak terasa kita sudah cukup lama berbincang-bincang."

" begitulah Pak. Haahahahaha."

Aku menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya Ooyodo-kun. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan ruangan untuk Richard-san?"

Admiral Yamato bertanya pada Ooyodo.

" Sudah pak. Saya sudah siapkan kamar di asrama Destroyer."

" bagus Ooyodo-kun. Baiklah Richard-san. Saya rasa bincang-bincangnya harus diakhiri sekarang. Saya juga harus mempersiapkan dokumen dan mengecek kapal untuk ke-kure besok. Untuk sekarang anda menginap di salah satu kamar di asrama destroyer. Oyodo akan mengantarkan Anda"

Admiral Yamato memberi Penjelasan kemudian berdiri. Aku pun ikut berdiri kemudian memberi hormat. Setelah kami saling memberi hormat, aku mengambil tas ku.

" Baiklah Richard-san, tolong ikuti saya." Segera aku ikuti Ooyodo yang sangat murah senyum itu.

Akhrinya kami sampai di Asrama Destroyer. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan aneh nan asing dari para gadis-gadis yang merupakan kanmusu didepanku. Ooyodo yang berdiri di depanku hanya bisa menatap dengan senyum kecilnya kemudian berjalan menuju asrama. Aku dengan berani dan siap menghadapi resiko mengikutinya dari belakang. Tatapan aneh itu terus berlanjut di lorong-lorong asrama sampai akhirnya aku berdiri didepan Ruangan sementaraku.

"biasanya kami akan mengadakan makan malam nanti pukul 19.00. tapi, karena takut terjadi kesalah pahaman, saya akan membawa makan malam anda. untuk sementara anda bisa istirahat diruangan ini sampai kepergian saya dan Admiral yamato."

" baiklah. terima kasih Oyodo-san."

Aku membungkukkan badanku kemudian berdiri.

" Fufufu seperti yang saya duga orang yang pernah tinggal selama 1 setengah tahun di Sasebo Anchorage Bay."

Dia tertawa kecil. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku pernah di Sasebo?.

" bagaimana Anda bisa tau?"

" Oh..saya sudah membaca data anda dari Marshal Admiral Hotaru. Ternyata anda juga pernah menjadi kapten kapal ya? Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa memimpin kapal anda sendiri."

" yah begitulah."

Hingga saat ini aku masih tidak tau bagaimana dengan nasib kapalku setelah aku naik pangkat menjadi vice admiral.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, saya harus kembali ke Markas untuk membantu Admiral Yamato mengurusi dokumen. Saya permisi dulu."

Ooyodo kemudian pergi meninggalkan ku didepan ruangan semntara ini. Aku memasukan kunci ruangan kemudian membuka pintunya. Ruangannya sendiri tidak terlalu besar. Hanya 3x4 meter, 1 kasur, 1 meja kursi dan 1 lemari geser. Didalam lemari juga ada futon . disebelah tempat tidur ada tatami. Aku menaruh tas ku diatas meja kemudian berbaring di atas kasur.

" kanmusu ya..."

aku menutup mataku kemudian tidur.

Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi Admiral dan menangani para kanmusu ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**ini chapter ke dua dari seri the outsider. mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan sedikit. saya juga masih baru.**

**saya juga ingatkan. copyright kantai collection milik DMM dan Kadokawa.**

**saya hanya punya OC**

* * *

**The Outsider **

**Ch 2: Enjoy Your First**

"ehm….ah…..baiklah apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?".

Semua kanmusu menanggukkan kepalanya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Admiral Yamato dan Oyodo akan dipindahkan ke Kure. Kami berdiri didekat Port. Sebuah PT boat menunggu dibawah. Admiral Yamato menarik kemudian melepaskan nafasnya

"ok. Baiklah….saya yakin kalian semua sudah ada yang tau. Tapi saya akan beritahu lagi. Saya dan Oyodo akan dipindah tugaskan ke Kure sebagai Admiral disana menggantikan Admiral Sinichi Kushieda yang baru menikah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti dari angkatan laut beberapa bulan lalu."

Wajah para Kanmusu mulai tampak gelap dan muram. Beberapa bahkan sudah berair mata dan menangis dengan keras.

"Untuk itu. Pria ini yang berdiri disamping saya akan menggantikan saya menjadi Admiral di Yokosuka. Mari maju Richard-san"

Aku langsung maju ke mimbar dan menghadap kepada semuanya. Sudah lama aku tidak berdiri didepan banyak orang. Terakhir aku melakukannya saat aku terpilih menjadi salah satu crew di USS jhon Paul Jones. Tangan dan kakiku mulai bergetar. Dadaku sesak dan pandanganku mulai agak kabur. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk pipiku.

"sa-sa-saya Richard H-"

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, Admiral Yamato memberikan signal agar aku tenang kemudian memberikan jempolnya. Dia berusaha membuatku rileks. Aku menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Saya Richard Howard dari Proyek kerjasama jepang dan amerika. Saya lahir di Boston Amerika serikat. Saya berasal dari keluarga petani sebelum akhirnya memutuskan menjadi Navy dan dipindahkan ke Pearl Harbour. Mohon kerja samanya."

Para kanmusu dan Admiral Yamato memberi tepuk tangannya. Kemudian,Admiral Yamato menepuk bahuku.

"seperti yang kalian dengar. Pria ini adalah orang yang terlibat dalam proyek kerjasama antara jepang dan Amerika untuk melawan Abyssal Fleet. Saya juga dengar dari beberapa Admiral dan Fleet Admiral di Pearl kalau orang ini adalah orang yang pemberani dan tidak segan segan maju kemedan tempur hanya berbekal C-4 disekitar tubuhnya"

"Yamato-san. Anda berlebihan"

Admiral Yamato tertawa keras diikuti para kanmusu. Oyodo yang berdiri disamping hanya tertawa kecil.

"jadi. Saya mohon kalian semua akrab dengannya. Saya tahu, beberapa diantara kalian masih memiliki kenangan buruk dengan amerika. Tapi saya akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu. Jepang memulai perang dengan menyerang Pearl tanpa peringatan. Dan itu sebuah kejahatan besar sehingga jepang….kalian pasti sudah tau bagaimana endingnya."

Mereka semua menundukkan kepala dan membuat wajah yang muram dan gelap. Pearl menjadi sasaran serangan tanpa peringatan jepang semasa awal perang dunia 2. Kakekku buyutku, Johanes Howard yang pernah menjadi pilot di pearl bercerita bahwa pearl saat itu seperti neraka. Api,darah dan teriakan dimana-mana. Zero dan fighter jepang lainnya berterbangan dan menembak apa saja yang ada didepan mereka. Nenek Buyutku, Christina Cruise yang seorang suster dirumah sakit militer mejadi korban ledakan saat dia tengah mengendong seorang anak yang terluka akibat peluru dari zero. Sejak saat itu, di Midway, kakekku berdiri didepan deck luncur USS Enterprise dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan Carrier yang membawa zero dan fighter jepang. Akhirnya beliau berhasil membuat deck Akagi meledak dan menenggelamkan Soryuu,Hiryuu dan Kaga. Meski akhirnya pesawatnya sendiri ditembak jatuh namun dia berhasil selamat. Aku berpikir apa jadinya jika Kakek buyutku melihatku tengah memimpin Carrier yang dulu pernah memberi kenangan buruk pada kakek buyutku

"sudah cukup sedihnya. Lagipula itu dulu sekali. Sekarang, kita harus mempererat hubugan persahabatan kita dan membuat dunia menjadi damai dengan melawan para Abyssal Fleet ini."

Para kanmusu mulai tersenyum. Bahkan ada yang mengusap air mata satu sama lain.

Benar benar sebuah pemandangan yang bahkan lebih indah dari pada saat aku melihat Ryoko bersalaman dengan Maijima Komoto,antagonis di Magical Pilot Ryoko

"Richard-san, dengan ini saya serahkan Yokosuka beserta isinya kepada anda secara penuh. Tolong jaga mereka dengan segala kekuatan dan perasaan anda"

Aku memberi hormat dan dibalas oleh Admiral yamato.

Setelah Apel berakhir, para kanmusu langsung memeluk Admiral Yamato sehingga membuat Admiral Yamato terjatuh. Oyodo berusaha membujuk para kanmusu yang mulai menangis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan para kanmusu, oyodo mengajak Admiral menuju ke PT Boat. Kami semua melambaikan tangan saat melihat Admiral yamato dan Oyodo mulai menjauh dari Port. Kini markas Yokosuka berada dalam kendaliku sepenuhnya. Itu juga berarti bahwa aku harus melindungi mereka beserta asset di Yokosuka dengan tanganku. Memang sulit ditambah lagi aku orang amerika yang dahulu menjadi musuh utama dalam perang melawan mereka para kanmusu

"aku berharap mereka selamat sampai di Kure"

Aku kaget dan kulihat Kisaragi sudah berdiri disampingku.

"yah aku juga berharap begitu. Beliau adalah orang yang baik dan juga lucu. Beberapa lawakannya benar-benar bikin sakit perut"

Kami tertawa sambil memegang perut kami dan kemudian saling diam

"baiklah. Aku masih ad-"

"ah….kisaragi. aku butuh bantuanmu. Karena aku baru kemarin disini dan yang kutahu hanya kantin, kantorku dan asrama destroyer, maukahkau menemaniku mengelilingi Port sembari menunjukan tempat-tempat yang belum aku ketahui?"

"kalau itu kenapa tidak minta tolong pada Fubuki atau Inazuma?"

"yah…karena aku hanya kenal kau saja. Jadi….aku hanya bisa meminta tolong padamu."

Kisaragi berpikir dengan tangan didagunya. Pikiranku mulai negative. Dia pasti akan menolaknya itu yang aku pikirkan

"baiklah. Kisaragi akan menemanimu."

Wajah ku pun cerah dengan senyum yang lebar. Kisaragi menanggapi dengan senyumnya yang kecil .Kami berdua kemudian berjalan mengelingi Base.

* * *

Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi adalah Training Field. Tempatnya terlihat seperti kolam berukuran 40 x 20 meter. Tempat ini digunakan sebagai tempat latiihan para kanmusu. Disana terlihat 2 orang berpakaian sailor berwarna hijau agak pucat. Yang satu rambutnya berwarna coklat diurai dan sebelahnya kuncir twintail berwarna hitam.

"oh. Itu pasti ooi dan kitakami."

"hm….jadi itu ooi dan kitakami."

Aku melihat data di smartphone yang berisi list kanmusu disini dan juga profil mereka. Kanmusu yang ada di Yokosuka

Dari kelas destroyer: Akatsuki,Fubuki,Inazuma,Ikazuchi,Hibiki,Akebono,ushio,Ayanami,Shikinami,Shimakaze,Yukikaze,kagerou,murakumo,samidare,suzukaze,Kisaragi dan Mutsuki

Dari kelas Light Cruiser:

Kitakami,ooi,Yura,Isuzu,Tenryuu,tatsuta,Yahagi,jintsu dan Sendai

Dari kelas heavy Cruiser:

Mogami,Mikuma,Suzuya,kumano,Takao,Chokai,Tone dan maya

Dari kelas battleship:

Haruna,Ise,Musashi dan fusou

Dari kelas Aircraft carrier:

Akagi,Kaga,Shokaku,zuikaku

Dari kelas light aircraft carrier:

Houshou,Shouhou dan zuihou

seaplane tender,submarine dan beberapa kapal istimewa seperti repair ship Akashi masih belum ada.

"oh…Kisaragi chan!"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu mulai keluar dari training field dan berjalan menuju kearahku dan Kisaragi

"oh Admiral. Sedang berkeliling ya?"

"yah…begitulah. Karena aku baru dan masih belum tahu apa-apa jadi aku meminta Kisaragi menemaniku berkeliling"

"oh. Begitu. Nama saya Ooi. Kuma class light cruiser ooi dan Saya akan memberi tahu sesuatu karena anda baru."

Aura ooi mulai gelap. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan hampa dan mengancam mulai menusuk mataku. Membuatku hanya menutup mulut

"jika anda berani membuat Kitakami-san terluka atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya, akan kubuat anda menaiki Kaiten. Anda paham?"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dengan takutnya.

Kaiten. Torpedo yang dikendalikan manusia. Sama seperti kamikaze, torpedo ini berisi peledak daya ledak tinggi dan dikendalikan langsung oleh satu orang. Kakek buyutkujuga pernah bilang kalau waktu itu, saat masih di enterprise, salah satu kaiten sempat mengenainya. Untung hanya bagian belakang yang bisa langsung diperbaiki.

"baguslah kalau begitu!"

"ooi-chi…jangan kau takuti dia"

Gadis yang berambut kuncir hitam menepuk bahu ooi.

"maaf admiral dia memang begini. Oh ya. Namaku Kitakami. Kuma class light cruiser Kitakami. Kami juga bisa disebut torpedo cruiser. Jadi serahkan semua urusan torpedo pada kami. Asal..jangan…kaiten"

"Kitakami-san. Sudahlah. Jangan menyebut kata itu lagi, kata itu sangat tabu buat kita."

Bukannya dia barusan mengatakan kata itu padaku? Kenapa dia begitu baik hanya ke Ooi? Itu yang terus ku pikirkan.

"ah…baiklah. Kalau begitu kami akan pergi dulu. Ayo Kisaragi. Kita ketempat berikutnya."

"ah! Baik admiral. Kami permisi dulu kitakami-san, ooi-san"

Aku dan kisaragi segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kitakami dan ooi yang mulai memeluk dan menangis di bahu masing-masing.

"kisaragi. Kanmusu disini aneh-aneh ya? Apa kamu juga seperti itu?"

"eh? Tentu tidak admiral. Aku normal kok."

" oh begitu ya. Baguslah"

Tempat berikutnya adalah construction site. Tempat ini digunakan untuk merakit kapal dengan jumlah suplai yang ada. Suplai dibagi menjadi 4. Fuel,ammo,steel dan bauxite. Kita hanya perlu mengkombinasikan setiap bahan kemudian tunggu sampai proses perakitan selesai.

"proses perakitan. Semua personel dilarang masuk…hei kisaragi. Ini berlaku kepada admiral juga?"

"benar sekali. Admiral Yamato sendiri yang memutuskan. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dia hanya bilang agar kesadaran mental semuanya tetap berada dilevel normal"

Mendengar ucapan kisaragi aku langsung merinding dan menelan ludah. Sudah pasti tempat ini akan melakukan hal-hal yang sangat mengerikan meski aku tidak tahu apa itu. Admiral saja dilarang masuk. Dengan sedikit rasa ngeri aku berjalan ketempat berikutnya bersama Kisaragi.

"tempat ini adalah docking yard. Tempat biasa kami beristirahat setelah sortie."

Kisaragi menunjuk tempat yang terlihat seperti pemandian air panas umum itu. Aneh sekali kenapa dockyard sebuah kapal adalah sebuah tempat pemandian air panas.

"hm…mungkin aku harus melihat kedalam."

"eh…!? Admiral tung-"

tanpa peduli dengan ucapan kisaragi selanjutnya aku membuka pintu tempat yang disebut docking yard itu. Asap putih mengepul dimana-mana. Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"gah!...terlalu banyak asap. Mataku jadi tidak bisa melihat"

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Asap perlahan mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Penglihatanku mulai berjalan dengan normal. Namun aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. Jatungku berdegup kencang. Wajahku mulai memerah. Memang dipantai Miami dan pantai di pearl banyak wanita telanjang. Masalahnya aku jarang kepantai karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi kapal dan laporan-laporan.

"KYAH!"

Semua kanmusu yang tengah menikmati mandi air panasnya berteriak. Suaranya kencang sekali sehingga aku harus menutup telingaku dan segera berlari secepat mungkin keluar. Bucket kayu mulai berterbangan kepadaku layaknya torpedo bomber dan dive bomber yang siap menyerang target dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa ada yang mengenai badanku dan ada yang lepas. Setelah keluar kututup tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"sebenarnya…hari ini ada beberapa kanmusu yang sedang mandi."

"Maafkan aku sudah masuk sembarangan"

"tidak apa apa admiral. Lagi pula tidak ada tanda yang memberi tahu kalau dock sedang dipakai."

"mungkin sebaiknya aku harus membuat palang tanda 'sedang dipakai'."

Kami berjalan ketempat berikutnya.

Berikutnya adalah komplek asrama para kanmusu. Setiap jenis kanmusu memiliki asramanya sendiri. Pengecualian bagi aircraft carrier,light aircraft carrier,seaplane tender,submarine dan special type ship seperti repair ship Akashi, army escort akitsumaru dan maruyu.

"hm...aku pikir akan kelihatan seperti vault kapal"

"Kami memiliki wujud manusia jadi wajar kalau tempat kami harus seperti yang ditinggali manusia".

"iya juga ya."

"AWAS!"

Kami menoleh ke arah suara yang berteriak. Sebuah miniatur pesawat yang terlihat seperti aichi a6m zero terbang lurus ke arah ku. Aku yang kaget dan bingung segera melompat kererumputan sambil mendorong kisaragi.

"ap-apa itu tadi? Membuatku terkejut saja."

Seorang gadis berlari kearahku. Dia memiliki rambut hijau gelap yang diikat twintail. Bajunya mirip dengan akagi. Yang membedakan hanya rambut dan bagian bawahnya saja.

"ah...anda tidak apa-apa? Kisaragi chan apa juga tidak apa apa?"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya. Aku yang masih mendekap Kisaragi memegang tangan gadis itu.

"ahahaha maaf. Zeroku masih baru jadi agak susah dikendalikan ahahaha."

"yah...tidak apa-apa."

"ah..! anda Admiral Richard! Maaf sudah kasar. Namaku Zuikaku. Aircraft carrier zuikaku. Kami memang masih pemula, tapi skill kami sudah seperti ahli!"

Zuikaku ya,aku mengecek tabletku dan membaca data dirinya. Zuikaku. Aircraf carrier zuikaku. Dia anggota utama dari 5th carrier division. Salah satu peserta dari operasi penyerangan pearl harbor dan juga peserta dari battle of coral sea dan battle of philipines sea. Tergolong kapal yang lumayan beruntung. Setelah aku mengecek data zuikaku, pesawat zero yang hampir menabrak diriku terbang perlahan dan mendarat disampingku.

"ah..akhirnya kembali dengan tau-kan tidak boleh terbang karena kau masih baru."

Zuikaku kemudian meletakkan pesawatnya ditangan kiri. Pesawat itu berubah seketika menjadi anak panah berwarna putih. Aku hanya bisa menganga dan terpana akan kejadian ajaib itu. Benar benar aneh orang orang dan alat pikirku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"admiral ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu ditanganku?"

"ah? Ah...tidak. hanya saja aku agak kaget dengan pesawat barusan"

"maafkan aku kalau begitu. Maklumlah, dia baru disquadron ku."

"tidak apa-apa."

"ZUIKAKU!"

Sekali lagi seorang gadis yang berpenampilan sama dengan zuikaku hanya saja berambut putih berlari mendekat sambil meneriaki nama zuikaku. Zuikaku membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Aku yang masih bingung dan berpikiran kosong, ikut melambaikan tangan. Kisaragi hanya diam menunduk.

"zuikaku. kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

"tenanglah! Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru aku harus minta maaf kepada dia"

Zuikaku menunjuk diriku.

" ah! Admiral! Maafkan tindakan saudari saya."

"ah sudahlah. Tidak apa kok. Aku dan kisaragi hanya sedikit lecet kok"

"lecet?!"

Dengan segera shokaku mengengam pergelangan tanganku dan menariknya. Dia mengecek apakah ada luka lecet di bagian tanganku. Lalu dia melanjutkan ke dahi, kaki,tangan sebelah,pinggang, dan punggung. Aku berusaha untuk sedikit menjauhkannya dariku.

"sudahlah shokaku...aku tidak apa-apa kok. Iyakan Kisaragi?"

Tak ada satupun kata keluar darinya, hanya menunduk saja."

"tidak bisa admiral, luka kecil bisa menjadi luka yang parah!"

"sudahlah shokaku-nee! Dia tidak apa-apa kok!"

Shokaku berhenti mengecek tubuhku. Dia kemudian mundur dan berdiri disebelah zuikaku.

"ma-maafkan saya admiral. Saya memang suka begini jikalau melihat luka. Entah besar atau kecil

"sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Justru menurutku itu hal yang bagus. Dulu sewaktu aku masih SMA..."

Aku menceritakan kenanganku semasa SMA. Seperti terjatuh dari tangga, pernah terkena bola nyasar saat menonton pertandingan basket, tersadung lalu masuk tempat sampah saat menggunakan skateboard, makan siang hilang entah kemana, buku tidak sengaja masuk closet,dituduh pedofil saat tengah mengantarkan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, bahkan setelah lulus, baju wisudaku sobek akibat tergores dahan pohon. Hidupku memang agak sial saat itu. Tapi, bagiku yang tidak pernah kenal apa itu kesialan, aku hanya bisa menjalani apa adanya saja. Dan buktinya sekarang aku berdiri dengan seragam admiral dan mempimpin para gadis ini.

"admiral...*hiks* benar benar cerita yang menyentuh hati.*hiks*"

"eh?! Shokaku? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"admiral...*hiks* menjalani hidup..*hiks* yang keras *hiks* namun masih bisa berdiri dan tetap tenang*hiks*"

"sudahlah...itu masa lalu kok"

Shokaku mendekapku dengan kuat. Wajahku memerah akibat terkejut. Begitupun dengan kisaragi yang masih diam menunduk tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ada apa dengan nya?

"jangan khawatir admiral!. Meski kita sama-sama mendapatkan kesialan, saya akan melindungi anda! Sebagai sesama penderita kesialan!"

"Shokaku-nee...sudahlah!"

Zuikaku menarik shokaku dari tubuhku. Aku juga berusaha menjauhkan shokaku dariku. Setelah lepas, Shokaku memeluk zuikaku. Lalu menangis dengan kencang. zuikaku mulai menenangkan shokaku yang menangis itu. Aku berpikir kalau zuikaku lah sang adik karena dia bilang '-nee' yang merupakan sebutan bagi kakak perempuan dalam bahasa jepang. Tapi setelah melihat ini, aku jadi bingung yang mana kakak mana adik.

"baiklah admiral, kami harus kembali ke asrama dulu. Ayo shokaku-nee. Hapus air mata mu."

Shokaku melepaskan pelukannya dan air matanya lalu memberi hormat. Sesaat setelah memberi hormat,matanya kembali berair. Dia kemudian memelukku lagi

"admiral...*hiks* tetap kuat! *hiks* saya bersumpah akan menemani anda saat sial itu menimpa. Hua..."

Shokaku kembali menangis dengan kecang. Zuikaku kemudian menarik shokaku lalu membopohnya kemudian berjalan menjauh hingga mereka terlihat sepeti siluet kecil. Aku kemudian menghela nafas. Ternyata kanmusu memang aneh. Tapi meskipun aneh, mereka tetap unik dan punya ciri khas masing-masing. Meskipun aku masih belum tau kenapa shokaku menangis kencang saat aku mencerritakan masa SMAku.

"yah...meskipun aneh, aku harus menjaga mereka. Lagipula, mereka unik. Dan aku suka sesuatu yang unik. Ayo Kisaragi. Kurasa aku sudah tau sekitar tempat ini. Kita kembali ke Kantin. Perutku sudah lapar."

Kisaragi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam menunduk.

"hey kisaragi? Halo...! hey! Hey!"

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke wajah Kisaragi. Tidak ada respon. Aku melakukan segala cara, menyenggol bahu, mengelus kepala, bahkan mencubitnya. Karena sudah tidak ada cara lagi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang banyak pria lakukan. Memang berbahaya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kisaragiberdiri tak bergerak sendirian disini kan? Untuk itu aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus mengangkat Roknya.

Aku berdiri didepan Kisaragi yang diam. Bahkan saat aku berdiri dia tidak merespon.

"maaf kisaragi. Karena kau belum sadar, aku terpaksa melakukan ini"

Saat tanganku hampir menyentuh ujung roknya, Kisaragi secara cepat mendorongku hinggaaku terjatuh. Aku terkejut dan agak kesakitan akibat dorongannya itu.

"ki-kisaragi? Ada apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia kemudian duduk diatas tubuhku yang terbaring. Bisa kulihat matanya seperti mata wanita penggoda yang sering kutemui dipinggir kota saat aku masih di pearl.

"admiral...sekarang hanya kita berdua disini. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kembali apa yang batal barusan"

"batal? Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"ufufufu. Pura pura tidak tau ya? Baiklah akan kutunjukkan"

Kisaragi kemudian melepas dasi pitanya yang kecil dan membuangnya. Kemudian membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya. Kemudian dilanjutkan ke bajuku. Tubuhku mulai panas dingin. Bingung apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya meski aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku berusaha mengengam pergelangan tangannya. Namun dengan refleksnya yang cepat dia menahan tanganku.

"ufufufu. Tidak bisa admiral. Biarkan aku yang me_lead_ anda."

Kisaragi mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Wajahku berkeringat dingin. Aku berpikir apa ini akhir dari keperjakaanku. Padahal aku berharap hanya calon istriku yang akan merebutnya dariku. Namun, sepertinya keperjakaanku terpaksa direbut oleh sebuah kapal destroyer masa perang dunia 2. Aku menutup mataku sambil memalingkan wajahku kesamping berharap dia hanya mencium pipiku. Aneh. Aku tidak merasakan kecupan seorang pun. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan memalingkan wajahku sambil tetap waspada akan ciumannya. Yang kulihat hanya Kisaragi terbaring diatas dadaku. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Lalu kulihat seorang gadis yang berpakaian sama dengan kisaragi berdiri disamping tubuhku yang tergeletak tertindih kisaragi.

"Admiral anda tidak apa-apa?"

"yah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh Kisaragi. Setelah Kisaragi terangkat, aku mulai berdiri sambil memegangi punggungku yang agak kesakitan

"maafkan Kisaragi-chan. Dia memang akan menggila jika ada yang memeluknya secara tidak sengaja"

Pasti karena tindakanku mendorong dan mendekap Kisaragi saat menghindar dari pesawat Zuikaku.

"ahaha. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa kok. Itu juga karena salahku. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Mutsuki. Mutsuki class destroyer mutsuki."

"oh. Baiklah. Namaku.."

"admiral Howard."

"ahahahaha. Iya aku lupa kau waktu apel tadi pagi berdiri disamping kisaragi"

Kami tertawa.

"oh ya. Bagaimana bisa Kisaragi pingsan begini?"

"ah... itu karena aku mematikan _switch_nya di sini"

Dia menunjuk punggung Kisaragi. Aku melihatnya. Namun aku tidak melihat sedikitpun tombol atau _switch _ dibalik punggungnya. Sesaat kemudian dia tertawa.

"ahahahaha admiral. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Mana mungkin dia punya _switch _ dibalik punggungnya."

Tak kusangka aku dikerjai oleh anak kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum menahan malu.

"aku hanya mengelus perlahan punggungnya. Aku tidak tau kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi setiap kali Kisaragi melakukan tindakan aneh, aku selalu mengelus punggungnya. Lalu, dia pingsan. Setelah sadar, dia kembali jadi Kisaragi yang normal."

aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar omonganya. Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa. Dia hanya tertawa melihat Expresiku yang terlihat seperti orang bingung. Tiba-tiba Kisaragi terjaga.

"funyah...eh? Mutsuki chan? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"ah, aku tadi habis dari kantin bersama Samidare dan suzukaze. Lalu aku melihatmu pingsan disini. Untung saja ada aku datang. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nanti nasibmu? Iyakan admiral?

Aku hanya memberikan senyum kecut pada mereka berdua.

"kalau begitu, maafkan aku Admiral. Sudah merepotkan. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"ahaha. Sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya kamu kembali saja ke kamarmu bersama Mutsuki. Aku sudah hafal semua tempatnya kok."

"baiklah Admiral. Terima kasih."

Dia kemudian melihat bajuku yang agak terbuka menunjukkan kaos putih ku. Setelah itu dia melihat pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"KYAH!"

*plas* dia menamparku hingga aku terjatuh kemudian berlari menjauhiku. Mutsuki kebingungan antara membantuku berdiri atau mengejar Kisaragi yang sudah jauh. Aku memberinya sinyal untuk mengejar Kisaragi. Kemudian dia pergi.

"astaga...Para kanmusu memang sangat sulit ku mengerti."

Aku berdiri sambil memegang pipiku yang merah akibat tamparan sebuah destroyer..ah bukan. Seorang gadis. Sore mulai menjelang yang ditandai dengan matahari terbenam di horizon.

"tapi...seaneh apapun itu, aku harus mejaga mereka. Lagi pula, kakek buyutku pernah bilang untuk selalu menjaga pasukanku dan kawan-kawanku hingga akhir. Jadi aku harus bisa menjaga mereka meski mereka aneh dan rumit."

Aku berjalan menuju kantin sambil memegang pipiku yang merah dan sakit


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! agak lama ya release chp 3. terima kasih buat follow 2 orang dan 3 reviewernya.**

**kancolle is copyright by DMM.(except for OC)**

* * *

**THE OUTSIDER**

**Ch 3: Understand your ship girls**

"fuha…..capeknya. mengurusi dokumen ini itu. Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa? Dan kapan kita sortie? Apa para abyssal sudah takut sehingga mereka mulai jarang melakukan penyerangan?"

Kuregangkan tangan ke atas setinggi mungkin sambil menutup mataku. Merasakan sensasi rileks yang tidak kurasakan selama berjam-jam karena semua laporan yang aku kerjakan mulai dari hari pertama tugas sampai hari ini. Mulai dari data transfer resource, keuangan,pemamfaatan sumber daya, hingga pengaturan suplai. Memang Kisaragi yang mulai sekarang menjadi sekretarisku mampu mengerjakan semua itu. Namun, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya mengerjakan semuanya. Jadi,terpaksa aku bantu. Tidak kusangka akan sebanyak tumpukan setinggi 1 meter.

Kini setelah 3 hari aku disini, aku mulai mengenal sedikit dari para kanmusu. Mulai dari destroyer divisi 6 akatsuki yang sok seperti wanita, hibiki yang tenang dan pendiam, ikazuchi yang semangat namun loyal, dan inazuma yang begitu pemalu namun kadang memiliki jiwa Gelap. Mereka semua berbeda namun perbedaan itu yang membuat mereka bisa menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain. Ada tenryuu dan tatsuta. Tenryuu yang sebenarnya tomboy ternyata lemah pada keimutan. Sedangkan Tatsuta selalu tersenyum, susah menebak ekspresinya. Ada Ayanami class seperti Ayanami yang tenang dan pengertian, shikinami yang keliatan cuek apapun yang terjadi, ada oboro yang selalu berplester dipipi dan hobi mengoleksi kepiting, akebono yang selalu mengataiku shitty admiral, Ushio dan dada besarnya. Heran padahal dia masih kecil tapi dadanya sudah besar. Ada sazanami pendamping dan penyemangat mereka berlima.

Sisanya, aku dengar dari kisaragi, dan juga para kanmusu saat aku ajak mengobrol. Aku juga menemukan sedikit trivial tentang mereka. Seperti hubungan antara Kaga dan Zuikaku, yang selalu bertengkar. Mungkin mereka harus sortie bersama lain kali. Juga Sendai yang selalu ditemukan tertidur di port dan akhirnya dibopoh oleh Jintsuu. Hampir aku kira dia orang mati. Yahagi yang katanya selalu memakai sarung tangan bahkan saat mandi, juga shimakaze yang katanya pernah terlihat tengah menatapi kura-kura. Aneh sekali, seseorang yang sangat suka kecepatan memperhatikan hewan yang lamban itu.

"hah,,,semua pekerjaan ini membuatku ingin minum sesuatu yang segar."

Aku baru ingat waktu itu kisaragi pernah memberi tahuku sebuah warung makan kecil di dalam base. Warung makan (atau kafe mungkin) yang biasa para kanmusu mampiri jikalau mereka masih lapar setelah makan di kantin. Aku lupa namanya namun aku tau persis dimana tempatnya.

"kalau tidak salah, sebelah asrama aircraft carrierkan?"

Aku berlari menuju asrama aircraft carrier. Dan memang, warung itu ada disebelah asrama carrier. Bagian depan sama persis dengan kantin base. Hanya saja palang nama tempatnya berdiri disamping pintu. Bukan digantung. Selain itu ada flower bed dengan berbagai macam Bunga yang aku tidak tau namanya. Langsung aku buka pintu warung tersebut. Disana berdiri wanita yang terlihat berumur 27 tahun berambut hitam ponytail,memamakai kimono scarlet yang bahunya diikat dengan pita dan menggunakan rok berwana hijau gelap.

"permisi."

"oh selamat datang admiral. Pertama kalinya saya melihat wajah anda"

"ah..iya. ngomong-ngomong anda.."

"houshou. Light aircraft carrier Houshou."

" . saya.."

"admiral Richard Howard. Saya sudah mendengar anda dari para kanmusu disini. Katanya, anda adalah tipe orang yang berani maju ke medan perang dengan hanya peledak disekitar tubuh anda ya? Wah anda benar benar berani sekali."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan Houshou. Tidak kuduga lelucon ini akan dianggap serius oleh para kanmsu

" jadi…anda mau pesan apa admiral?"

"kira-kira ada minuman untuk orang barat tidak? Saya agak tidak tahan dengan minuman jepang."

"oh…kalau itu, saya hanya punya beer dingin anda mau?"

"ah. Baikla-"

"tapi sekarang musim panas, bagaimana kalau capucino?"

"o-ok la-"

"tapi ini kafe jepang bukan eropa, bagaimana kalau kopi?"

"baik-"

"tapi kopi terlalu biasa. Bagaimana kalu susu?"

"ba-"

Perkataan ku dipotong kembali oleh Houshou. Kejadian ini terus berlanjut selama 30 haus dan panasnya cuaca membuatku memberanikan diri memberikan suara.

"anu… houshou-san"

Houshou terkejut saat aku memanggil namanya.

"ada apa admiral?"

"bagaimana kalau Teh saja."

"baiklah admiral. Teh apa yang anda inginkan? Greentea atau red tea?"

"red tea saja."

"dingin atau hangat?"

"dingin saja"

"baiklah admiral. Akan segera saya siapkan"

tidak butuh waktu lama, Red tea buatan housho sudah siap didepanku. Bau red tead yang sangat khas sudah membuat sendi,otot dan saraf tubuhku yang semula mengeras kini mulai regang. Baunya saja sudah bikin tenang, apa lagi rasanya. Aku sisipi sedikit. Rasanya seperti aku melayang dan tidur diatas awan. Seakan aku merasa berdiri dipadang rumput dimana tak ada siapapun. Ditambah lagi dinginnya the membuat panas ditubuhku langsung merendah. Aku menikmati teh itu hingga tetes terakhirnya

"ya ampun….teh buatan houshou-san memang paling menyegarkan. Apa resepnya?"

"aduh..apa ya. Pada dasarnya saya buat dengan biasa saja. Kebetulan saat itu kongou yang bertugas sasebo pernah kemari dan membawa oleh-oleh red teanya."

"kongou?"

"oh..dia adalah battlecruiser. Atau fast battleship ya sekarang? Dia bertugas sebagai secretary ship bersama admiral disana. Haruna adalah saudarinya. Entah kenapa kok haruna malah disini bukan disana."

KROMPYANG!

Kami berdua kaget dengan suara pecahan tersebut. houshou dengan sigap menuju arah suaranya. Aku hanya bisa diam duduk menunggu housho kembali. Dari jauh aku bisa sedikit mendengar pembicaraan houshou dengan seseorang.

"fusou-san. Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Fusou?

"ehm. Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terpeleset saja"

"kalau anda merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu."

"ah..tidak kok. Saya masih mampu."

"tidak bisa. Sebagai boss, saya menyuruh anda untuk beristirahat. Saya akan meminta akagi dan kaga untuk menemani saya. Jadi anda istirahat saja dulu."

Houshou kembali bersama dengan wanita berambut panjang mengenakan kimono conventional dengan bahu telanjang dan rok merah. Diatas kepalanya ada seperti pin rambut berbentuk seperti menara. Warna matanya berwarna merah darah dan kulitnya agak pucat. Apa dia sakit? Wanita itu memberi salam kepada houshou kemudian keluar dari warung. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadariku.

"dia Fusou. Battleship fusou. Penampilannya memang begitu. Saat pertama kali dia dipindahkan kesini, dia memang sudah kelihatan pucat. Pernah suatu hari saya tidak sengaja menemuinya di pinggir bukit karang dekat laut. Saya pikir dia akan bunuh diri. Eh ternyata dia hanya memandangi laut. Daripada dia melakukan kegiatan yang menimbulkan salah paham, saya ajak saja dia bekerja disini."

"ho…begitu ya."

"dia pernah bercerita bahwa dia selalu sial sehingga akhirnya dimarkas maizuru dia dibilang pembawa sial. Mungkin itu yang selalu membuatnya sedih dan tampak pucat."

Aku berdiri kemudian mengeluarkan dompetku.

"berapa tehnya houshou-san?"

"eh? Untuk admiral saya gratiskan."

"ah tidak apa-apa kok. Saya juga orang markas ini. Jadi saya wajib bayar"

"tidak usah admiral. Anda baru pertama kesini, jadi saya gratiskan saja"

"hm…baiklah. Tapi ijinkan saya membantu warung anda ya nanti."

Aku segera keluar. Houshou-san melambaikan tangannya

"Nah pikiranku sudah tenang! sebaiknya dibawa jalan-jalan saja"

Aku berjalan melewati vault-vault penyimpanan resource. Sembari berjalan, aku melihat mulai dari para kanmusu yang bersama dalam satu kelompok tengah bercanda, kucing yang lewat. Dan rasanya kucing itu punya kekuatan mistis. Berjalan dipinggir pagar pembatas, dan merentangkan tangan. Sensasi tenang dari teh houshou masih bisa kurasakan.

Saat aku melewati pinggiran bukit, aku melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk disana. Aku menghampirinya.

"fusou-san?"

"ah! Admiral! Selamat siang"

Kubalas salamnya sembari duduk disampingnya.

"apa yang sedang admiral lakukan disekitar sini?"

"oh.. aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Lelah setelah 3 hari mengerjakan dokumen ini-itu. Kau sendiri?"

" saya tengah menikmati indahnya langit biru"

"ho…."

Suasana mulai hening.

"admiral, mungkin sebaiknya anda pergi"

"kenapa?"

" saja."

" apa karena kau pembawa sial?"

Fusou tampak terkejut lalu menghadap wajahnya padaku. Aku bisa melihat dari mata merahnya yang mulai basah.

"sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa itu kesialan"

"eh?"

Aku berdiri sembari memperbaiki topiku. sementara fusou tetap terduduk.

"ya. Aku tidak percaya dan tidak tahu apa itu kesialan. Hanya saja, sewaktu SMA aku pernah mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti jatuh dari tangga, masuk tempat sampah saat bermain skateboard dan lain-lain."

"fufufu itu namanya sial admiral"

"eh? Seperti itu ya namanya sial? Apa itu baik?"

"tentu saja tidak admiral"

Fusou menantap kembali kelangit.

"hm…kalau begitu, aku hiraukan saja."

"eh?"

Fusou melihat kearahku.

"ya. hiraukan saja. Hal yang hanya membuat sakit bukannya lebih baik dihiraukan saja?"

"anda tidak bisa menghiraukan kesialan admiral. Karena saat anda mencoba menghiraukannya, dia akan segera menghadang."

"kalau begitu lawan. Buatku siapa pun menghalangi jalanku, kuhajar saja dia."

" anda juga tidak bisa melawannya admiral. Dia akan terus menghadang anda. Lagipula sial bukanlah sebuah wujud fisik yang bisa disentuh."

"tidak peduli. Terus saja lawan. Setelah itu buat jadi kawan. Itu yang diajarkan oleh Ryoko di magical pilot ryoko"

Aku mengatakan itu dengan signature pose ala ryoko. Fusou yang melihatnya tertawa dengan suara lembutnya.

"anda benar-benar orang yang lucu admiral"

" benarkah. Pertama kalinya ada yang bilang begitu"

Aku duduk kembali dan fusou kembali menatap ke langit.

"ah..langit begitu biru."

"begitulah."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian, Fusou bertanya sesuatu.

"Admiral, apa itu senang?"

"senang?"

Aku memegang daguku. Bingung harus ku jawab bagaimana. Apa itu senang? Yang kutahu secara gamblang senang itu adalah saat kau merasakan sesuatu yang membuatmu panas dan bersemangat dengan senyum menemani. Tapi apa itu jawaban yang sebenarnya? Semakin ku berfikir, semakin panas turbin otakku. Akhirnya ku jawab seadanya.

"senang itu….bagaimana ya? Seperti saat kau berhasil menggapai sesuatu?"

"maksud anda?"

"ya….gimana ya. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung. Nanti kalau aku jawab dengan jawabanku sendiri, kau malah kebingungan."

"tidak apa-apa kok admiral. Jawab saja."

Aku mulai berpikir lagi. Mengatur kata-kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang akan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang begitu mudah namun juga Ambigu. Kupikirkan selama 5 Menit. Fusou masih melihatku dengan mata penuh harapan. Mata yang sangat sulit aku tolak dengan berbagai alasan. Akhirnya sambil berbaring, kujawab sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan

" hm….senang itu, seperti jawabanku sebelumnya. Bisa menggapai sesuatu. Terutama sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan. Seperti, mendapat sandwich saat dikantin, atau mendapat nilai terbaik disekolah. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya menggapai sesuatu saja, namun juga seperti bersama seseorang yang paling tersayang dan terpenting dalam hidup. Itu juga bisa disebut senang."

Tidak ada balasan. Sudah pastilah. Jawaban se-ambigu ini mana mungkin bisa diterima. Justru akan menimbulkan pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi. Namun sepertinya tidak begitu dengan Fusou.

"kalau seperti itu, saya tidak akan pernah merasa senang."

Aku segera bangkit dengan mata menatap Fusou.

"Selama Di maizuru, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan apapun. Kemenangan, gelar, ataupun posisi tertinggi sebagai Flagship. Senyum yang saya lihat saat admiral di maizuru mendapatkan saya pertama kali hanya sesaat. Setelah tau performa dan data tentang masa lalu saya, beliau mulai menahan saya untuk berkembang. Setiap harinya hanya terus berkeliling markas. Sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani. Rasanya malu melihat para CA dan kapal yang kelasnya dibawah saya pulang dalam keadaan minor damage sedangkan saya hanya sekedar berkeliling seperti orang tanpa pekerjaan. Pernah suatu hari saya meminta Admiral disana, untuk mengkonstruksi Yamashiro. Saudara perempuan saya. Namun beliau tidak mau karena sudah pasti hasilnya adalah orang seperti saya. Yang tidak berguna dan hanya menghabiskan resource saja. Saat itu saya mulai sadar bahwa saya tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sesuatu. Yang saya lakukan hanya mengikuti keadaan."

Aku terus memperhatikan ekspresi serta gerak mulutnya. Memahami apa maksud dari ceritanya kata per kata.

"Kemudian beliau memerintahkan saya untuk pindah tugas di markas ini. Saya semakin sadar bahwa saya hanyalah pembawa sial jadi saya terima perintah itu. Dan disinilah saya. Tetap duduk dibukit sembari menatap langit biru. Sendirian."

Aku berdiri dari dudukku.

"ini bukan maizuru, fusou."

"eh?"

Aku terus berdiri sembari menatap langit.

"iya. Ini bukan maizuru. Jadi kau bukanlah Fusou yang lemah dan payah lagi seperti di maizuru. Ibarat sebuah baju, sekarang kau memakai baju yang baru. Jadi kau harus melupakan semua kenangan buruk dimaizuru dan menjadi orang yang berbeda. Jadilah lebih baik."

"percuma admiral. Setiap kali saya menatap lautan, selalu saja teringat apa yang terjadi di maizuru."

"seperti kataku tadi Fusou. Ini bukan maizuru. Memang di Maizuru ada laut. Tapi ini lautan yang berbeda, bukitnya berbeda, struktur tanah berbeda bahkan isinya pun berbeda. Kau berada di Yokosuka. Maka jadilah orang Yokosuka."

Fusou diam sesaat. Benar benar konseling yang sangat memalukan bagiku. Aku hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata semampuku saja. Kemudian, senyum keluar dari mulut Fusou.

"baiklah. Terima kasih Admiral. Saya jadi lebih baik sekarang"

"oh iya. Gimana kalau kau ikut aku kekantor?"

"eh?"

Tanpa peduli, aku menarik tangan Fusou dan berlari menuju markas. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padanya.

"admiral, apa yang ingin anda lakukan bersama saya dikantor? Ditambah lagi dimana Kisaragi?"

"Oh…aku menyuruhnya mengirim surat ke kantor post di kota sembari membiarkannya istirahat bersama mutsuki. Mungkin sekitar 1 jam dia akan kembali"

"jadi hanya ki-kita berdua?"

"yap. Dan kau taukan apa yang dilakukan 2 orang berbeda jenis sendirian?"

Aku menggodanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia tidak berani menatapku dan menutup matanya. Saat matanya tertutup aku membuka pintu closet dan Kuambil 1 Xbox 360 beserta controllernya juga sebuah TV flat screen

"karena kau sudah menutup matamu, maka jangan kau buka sampaiaku suruh"

Aku menyiapkan semuanya, mencolokkan kabel ke stopkontak, menata dan menghidupkan TVnya, lalu menyiapkan sofa.

"nah Buka matamu fusou"

Fusou terkejut melihat seperangkat Xbox 360. Dia kelihatan heran.

"Apa ini admiral?"

"ini namanya Xbox 360. Game console milik Microsoft. Ini adalah barang favoritku semasa di pearl. Aku dan sahabatku biasanya bermain game dengan xbox dikala kosong. Ayo kau duduk disini."

Fusou Duduk disofa lalu kuserahkan controller player 1. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah game yang memang khusus buatnya. Kuhidupkan dan kumasukkan kasetnya. Layar TV mulai berubah dan menunjukkan judul game. Game itu berjudul WARSHIP 2012.

"nah Fusou. Ini namanya game. Dan game ini berjudul WARSHIP 2012. Biasanya pake system online. Tapi game ini juga menyediakan misi-misi single player. Kau pilih yang misi single player disana."

Aku menunjuk kalimat "single player" paling atas. Fusou dengan gugup menekan tombol D-pad atas kemudian menekan tombol A

"nah lalu kau pilih modenya, skirmish, training atau campaign. Aku sarankan kau pilih training saja karena kau baru,"

Fusou menekan D-pad bawah lalu menekan tombol A. sampailah dimenu memilih kapal

"sebenarnya kau bebas memilih kapal apa saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau pilih wujud aslimu saja."

Dia akhirnya menemukan kapal asli dari dirinya. Wajahnya sangat terlihat bahagia dan terkagum-kagum melihat design kapalnya dalam bentuk 3D. kemudian dia menekan tombol A. layar berubah menjadi hitam dengan tulisan Loading dan logo naval di tengah.

"admiral, ini pertama kalinya saya melakukan hal yang disebut dengan bermain game ini. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan."

"ah…sudahlah salah juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini hanya game. Lihat sudah dimulai"

Layar akhirnya menunjukkan gameplay. Fusou mengikuti tutorial yang ditunjukkan di layar. Mulai dari menggerakkan kapal, mengganti senjata dan target, meluncurkan seaplane, menembakkan senjata lalu menghancurkan target yang ditentukan. Target bertahap dari Destroyer yang tidak menyerang, hingga ke battleship dengan serangan penuh. Aku juga ikut menuntunnya agar dapat menghancurkan musuh. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Fusou berhasil menghancurkan battleship yang ditentukan.

"yatta! Akhirnya aku berhasil admiral. Terima kasih sudah menuntun."

"Bagus, usahamu patut diberi pujian. Baiklah langsung ke mode skirmish"

Fusou keluar dari mode training lalu memilih mode skirmish.

" aku pilihkan saja. Hm...nah misi ini. Saving battleship yamashiro. Yamashiro terjebak dalam tembakan musuh, jepang memutuskan mengirim fusou untuk membantu. Misinya adalah berkumpul dengan yamashiro,misi secondarynya menghancurkan semua musuh. Kau akan gagal jika yamashiro hancur terlebih dahulu atau kau hancur."

seketika dia kaget yang membuatku melompat dari sofa.

"yamashiro? Kau tidak apa apa? Aku akan segera kesana"

"ahahaha. Fusou-san. Ini hanya game"

"tapi meskipun begitu, dia saudari saya juga, saya harus menolongnya."

Misi dimulai. Laut masih tenang sampai sebuah peluru nyaris mengenai Fusou. Dia melihat kearah tembakan itu. Fletcher sudah menunggu disamping. Fusou menggeret gunnya kesamping kearah Fletcher. adu tembak tidak terhindarkan namun berhasil diakhiri dengan kemenangan fusou. Wajar saja. Yang dia lawan adalah destroyer yang pasti hanya sebuah serangga dimata super dreadnought

"yatta...akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan kapal diluar latihan"

"tetap waspada fusou. Aku yakin musuh berikutnya akan lebih kuat."

Sebuah torpedo meluncur tepat disamping Fusou. Ledakan terjadi dilambung kapal. Fusou yang melihatnya, sangat terkejut sedangkan aku hanya terkejut biasa. Dia membelokkan kapalnya 30 derajat sembari mencari siapa yang menembak. USS Atlanta terlihat saat Fusou melihat menggunakan zooming mode. Salvo langsung dilaksanakan oleh Fusou. 3 senjata 35,6nya tidak kena namun 4 15,2 cmnya mengenai bagian engine dari Atlanta membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Fusou mendekati lalu berbelok 90 derajat dan menembaki semua senjatanya ke Atlanta yang tidak bergerak itu. Atlanta Tenggelam.

"fiuh...hampir saja admiral."

"tetap fokus fusou, ini musuh terakhir dan yang paling kuat sepertinya"

Fusou memundurkan kapalnya lalu memutar 180 derajat layaknya kebanyakan stuntman saat akan memutar balik sebuah mobil dengan gaya. Setelah lurus dengan target misi yaitu Yamashiro, dia mengubah speednya menjadi maximum. Sebuah peluru mendarat di artillery Fusou saat dia akan mendekati sebuah pulau kecil. Dibalik pulau itu keluar lah sebuah battleship. USS Iowa berserta 16 inch gunnya. Fusou mulai membelokkan kapalnya 20% ke kiri untuk menghindari tembakan Iowa. Kini HP Fusou sudah 50%. Bisa dikatakan sudah dalam posisi moderate damage. tembakan yang kuat dari Iowa berhenti. Fusou menyetel kecepatannya kembali ke maksimum menuju pinggir pulau. Dia terus memutari pulau menghindari tembakan Iowa.

"admiral, bagaimana sekarang? Saya tidak mungkin akan terus mengelilingi pulau ini."

"fusou, kau langsung ke main objektif dulu. Objektif utamanya kan berkumpul dengan yamashiro."

Fusou menngecek map dan mulai menandai arah dia berikutnya yaitu titik dimana Yamashiro berada. Dengan setelan maximum speed , Fusou berlayar menuju Yamashiro. Sekitar 1 menit dia berlayar. Akhirnya Fusou sampai ke yamashiro dengan iowa yang sudah mulai hilang dari pandangan. Yamashiro kini berada dalam fleet Fusou

"nah fusou, kau sekarang menjadi flagship. Arahkan dia dengan benar dan jaga dia tetap hidup"

"baik admiral. Ayo yamashiro, kita bersama-sama menghancurkan iowa"

"fusou-san, ini hanya game. Kau tidak perlu berbicara dengan game"

" oh! Maaf admiral. saya jadi terpengaruh oleh game ini"

Fusou memposisikan yamashiro agar berada disebelahnya. Iowa mulai lagi adu tembak tidak terhindarkan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, fusou dan yamashiro mulai menjepit iowa dan kemudian menembakkan 35,6 cm gun mereka masing masing. Iowa terlihat mulai berjalan mundur. Melihat itu Fusou dan Yamashiro maju dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Iowa. Kini HP Iowa sudah tersisa 3%

"baiklah..yamashiro, ayo kita berikan serangan terakhir kepada kapal ini"

Fusou dan yamashiro menembakkan semua gun yang dimiliki bersamaan. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat kedua kapal bisa menembak gunnya dengan sinkron. Iowa pun meledak kemudian tenggelam. Layar berubah dengan tulisan "mission complete" dan "victory for IJN"

Fusou terdiam. Tak bergerak selamat beberapa menit. Aku melambaikan tanganku didepan wajahnya

"halo? Fusou-san?

"yatta...yamashiro? kau melihatnya? Kita berhasil! Kita berhasil menghancurkan kapal musuh! Sekarang aku bukan lagi kapal yang selalu sial! Hore!"

Fusou melempar controllernya kesamping lalu memelukku.

"b-b-baiklah fusou-san tolong lepaskan …dan...jangan berbicara dengan game."

"oh maaf admiral. Andai yamashiro ada disini, mungkin dia yang akan saya peluk"

Hatiku tergugah. Aku baru ingat kalau selama ini fusou sendirian. Dia melewati masa kelam di maizuru sendirian. Dia sempat meminta untuk dikonstruksikan yamashiro namun admiral disana tidak mau. Mungkin, sebaiknya harus kubuat Yamashiro untuknya agar ada yang menemaninya duduk dibukit, atau bermain game seperti sekarang.

"nah sekarang kau pahamkan apa artinya senang?"

"iya admiral, terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini pada saya. Mulai sekarang, saya akan berlatih dan memasang senyum bahagia ini."

"baguslah. Pertahankan itu. Kau memang cantik dengan senyum alami itu."

Wajahnya mulai memerah malu. Benar-benar cantik sekali. Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore.

"wah. Sudah sore. Baiklah admiral, saya sebaiknya kembali ke warung milik Houshou. Saya harus membantunya hari ini. Kali ini, dengan senyum"

Fusou segera pergi dari ruangan ku

"well, karena sudah aku keluarkan, sebaiknya aku main saja"

Saat akan kumulai permainan, Kisaragi muncul. Dia kelihatan agak kesal dengan senyum palsunya

"jadi ini alasan anda menyuruh saya pergi kekantor pos? Agar anda bisa bermain game sepuasnya?"

"eh? Bukan kisaragi! Kau salah paham! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"tidak perlu penjelasan! Mulai sekarang, main game hanya waktu tertentu dan harus seijinku!"

Sejak saat itu, aku diperbolehkan bermain game dengan ijinnya. Yang bahkan tak pernah kudapatkan karena selalu dihadang oleh laporan yang terus diberikan olehnya. Tidak kusangka, Kisaragi yang tubuhnya kecil ternyata bisa segalak dan setegas ibuku. Tapi saat itu pula, aku mempelajari struktur dan tata cara melakukan konstruksi. Aku juga bertanya pada kisaragi bagaimana melakukan konstruksi yang baik agar hasil bisa sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan. Setelah mempelajari selama 4 hari, akhirnya aku mencoba untuk melakukan konstruksi dibantu dengan Kisaragi.

Kami sampai di gedung konstruksi. Kisaragi menekan tombol yang terletak diluar gedung kemudian sebuah Monitor dan keyboard keluar.

"baiklah admiral. Berapa takaran resource yang mau anda gunakan?"

"hm...coba 400 fuel, 100 ammo, 600 steel dan 30 bauxite"

Kisaragi mengetik takaran yang kusebutkan. Aku melihat prosesnya lalu keluarlah sebuah Timer dan juga sebuah tulisan bertuliskan 'yamashiro' dengan Timer sekitar '3:00:00'

"yamashiro. Kita mendapatkan yamashiro kan?"

"iya admiral. Sekarang battleship kita bertambah menjadi 5"

"yeahoo...! dia pasti senang mendengar berita ini"

"dia? Siapa 'dia' admiral?"

"nanti kamu tahu kok"

Kami menunggu hingga timer selesai. Waktu sudah berjalan selama 2 jam 55 menit. Tinggal 5 menit lagi, konstruksi yamashiro segera selesai.

"Kisaragi. Kau tunggu disini. aku mau ke Warung houshou-san"

"oh..ok admiral"

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin menuju warung houshou. Para kanmusu yang aku lewati melihat dengan heran. Hari ini akan kupastikan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan buat dirinya. Ku buka dengan keras pintu warung membuat Houshou dan para penghuni warung terkejut

"admiral! Ada ap-"

"dimana Fusou?"

Sesaat kemudian Fusou muncul dari ruangan dibelakang Houshou.

"eh admiral? Ada apa?"

"tidak ada waktu. Taruh nampan itu dan ikut aku."

Setelah menaruh nampannya, kutarik tangan Fusou.

"Houshou-san, aku pinjam fusou dulu."

Segera aku berlari dengan menarik fusou. Sempat kulihat Houshou melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum. Aku berlari sekencarng mungkin menuju gedung konstruksi.

"Kisaragi! Tinggal berapa menit lagi?"

"bukan menit admiral. Tapi detik. Tinggal 15 detik lagi. Oh selamat siang Fusou-san."

"selamat siang Kisaragi-chan"

Fusou kemudian melihatku dengan bingung

"admiral memang siapa yang anda konstruksi?"

"nanti kau akan tau"

Suara bel pertanda konstruksi selesai berbunyi dengan keras. Pintu mulai terbuka dan asap mengepul keluar. terlihat bayangan seorang yang tingginya sama dengan Fusou dengan rambut pendek. Wanita itu keluar perlahan. Dia memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan Fusou hanya saja Menaranya berada di sebelah kiri sedangkan fusou disebelah kanan.

"namaku Yamashiro, saudari paling muda dari Fusou-class. Um apa ad-"

"YAMASHIRO!"

Fusou berteriak kencang membuat yamashiro mengalihkan pandangannya.

"One-sama!"

"yamashiro!"

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berlari kearah masing masing kemudian saling berpelukan dengan eratnya.

"jadi Fusou-san yang anda maksud ya admiral?"

aku hampir terkejut dengan kisaragi yang sudah disampingku

"ehe..begitulah. selama ini dia selalu sendirian jadi aku beri saja dia teman."

"ho...admiral ternyata baik juga ya"

"hehehe tentu saja dong. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

"admiral pemalas yang menyuruh sekretarisnya mengirim surat jauh-jauh lalu dia asik main game"

"kau masih memikirkan masalah itu.?"

"saya harus terus mengawasi anda tanpa lengah sedikitpun"

Yamashiro kemudian melihat kearahku dan kemudian berjalan.

"anda..."

"ah...dia admiral Richard. Richard Howard."

"hoo...kuberi peringatan saja ya. Jangan kau sentuh sembarangan aku ataupun Fusou nee-sama. Atau kau akan mendapat akibatnya. PAHAM?"

"Yamashiro. Jaga mulutmu terhadap petinggimu"

"ah...fusou nee-sama...apapun yang kau katakan akan kuturuti!"

Yamashiro kemudian memeluk dan menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya ke dada fusou. sedangkan aku yang mendengar ucapan yamashiro hanya merinding. Sepertinya ini dejavu.

"terima kasih admiral. Sudah membawakan Yamashiro ke hadapan saya. Saya merasa kebahagiaan saya mulai bertambah admiral. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih"

"ahaha. Tidak apa-apa Fusou. Pokoknya sebagai kakak yang baik, aku minta kau jaga dia. Oh iya. Ada satu lagi sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu disini."

Aku berlari kembali menuju kantorku. Kubuka closet dan kuambil Xbox 360 yang sudah kumasukkan kedalam kardus originalnya dan kubawa kubawa ke tempat konstruksi.

"ini untukmu, Fusou. Jadi kau tidak akan merasa bersedih lagi. Tapi ingat, kau harus tau waktu. Saat aku perintahkan sortie, kau harus berangkat meski Yamashiro memaksamu untuk bermain."

"hey apa maksudmu admiral? Aku ini Adik yang baik dan pasti akan membenarkan yang salah. tidak sepertimu yang pasti hanya bermain game saat kerja! Iyakan?

"Yamashiro, jangan kasar dengan admiral. Berterima kasihlah karena sudah diberikan sesuatu oleh Admiral."

Yamashiro memalingkan badannya. Fusou melihatku lagi.

"terima kasih banyak admiral. Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali dulu sembari menunjukkan kamar baginya"

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi bersama bergandengan tangan. Yamashiro terus menggandeng tangan Fusou dengan erat.

"nah Kisaragi, apa kau masih merasa marah atas kejadian sebelumnya?"

"memang benar anda menyerahkan game itu. Tapi kewaspadaanku tetap tinggi."

"ayolah kisaragi! Lupakan kejadian itu!aku sudah berubah untuk tidak bermain game lagi! Lihat..Xboxku sudah kuberikan kepadanya!"

Dia pergi menjauh yang kemudian aku kejar. Aku berharap, kedua bersaudara itu tidak merasa sedih lagi dan terus tersenyum lebar.


End file.
